harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Corvus Lestrange (IV)
Corvus Lestrange (b. pre 1896 - d. pre 1927) was a French wizard and a member of the pure-blood Lestrange family. He was the son of Corvus Lestrange and Eglantine Lestrange. He married the already married Laurena Kama and had a daughter with her, Leta Lestrange. When Laurena died, he married Clarisse Tremblay and had a son with her, Corvus. Biography Corvus were acquainted with the Kama Family. One night, Corvus Lestrange put Laurena Kama under the Imperius Curse and kidnapped and married her. He had a daughter with her, Leta Lestrange. Laurena died shortly after. Corvus never loved Leta, the same as with Laurena. Shortly after he married Clarisse Tremblay. He did not love her either, but he had a son with her, Corvus. When Clarisse died, Corvus was the light in his eyes. Yusuf Kama, son of Laurena Kama and Mustafa Kama, swore an Unbreakable Vow to kill young Corvus and end the Lestrange lineage as revenge for the abduction of his mother. In an attempt to protect his son, Lestrange sent both him and his daughter Leta to America along with his servant Irma Dugard. Sometime afterwards he passed away, and a family tree he owed ended at the French ministry. Yusuf mistakenly believed Credence Barebone to be Corvus Lestrange (along with much of the rest of the wizarding world), as he was unaware that a young Leta had switched Corvus in his crib with Aurelius Dumbledore, and attempted to resolve his vow by killing Credence. After his death, Corvus Lestrange's remains were interred at the Lestrange Mausoleum, at the Cimetière du Père-Lachaise, in Paris, his grand marble tomb dominating the many sarcophagi there. Personality and traits From what is known of his history, Corvus (IV) seemed to be a cold-hearted man who was not above using dark magic or taking another man's wife. Furthermore, he did not care about the consequences of his actions, showing him to be rather ruthless, selfish and egotistical. He did not love his daughter Leta or his second wife, but loved his son. It is possible that his love for his son was because Corvus V's birth meant the future survival of his family line. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts:' Corvus was able to successfully cast the Imperius Curse on Laurena Kama, allowing him to marry her against her will. His proficiency in casting this Unforgivable Curse implies he was a skilled Dark Wizard. Etymology "Corvus" is Latin for "raven", probably from the Greek κόραξ (korax, "raven"). Corvus is the family name of medium to large black birds including crows, ravens, jackdaws and the like. This is thus an allusion to the Dark nature of the Lestrange family, as such birds (particularly ravens) have often been harbingers of doom in folkloreSee, for instance, the legend of the ravens at the Tower of London; or edgar Allen Poe's The Raven.. Behind the scenes *Corvus Lestrange is played by Keith Chanter in .https://www.imdb.com/name/nm4909513/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t48 *It is noteworthy that he used the Imperius Curse to force Laurena in to marriage rather than a Love Potion possibly in order to prevent any side effects to his daughter Appearances * Notes and references de2:Corvus Lestrange (IV) de:Corvus Lestrange Snr es:Corvus Lestrange IV fr:Corvus Lestrange IV pl:Corvus Lestrange IV ru:Корвус Лестрейндж IV Category:Buried at Cimetière du Père-Lachaise Category:Dark wizards Category:French individuals Category:Lestrange family Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Parents Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Pure-bloods Category:Unforgivable curse users